Just What I Needed
by Dragonachu
Summary: Shiemi is shocked to see Rin so down about the mistrust the other ex-wires are showing him, as it just isn't like him at all, and builds up the courage to explain how much she really thinks of him. Afterall, he gave her just what she needed. Her whole life. [Rin x Shiemi]


Okay so I bought the Blue Exorcist Blu-Ray (so I got the dub in it) and I fell in love with Rin and Shiemi. Shipping so hard. Why are there not more fics for these two?

Just a fluffy drabble about Shiemi's feelings towards Rin.

Pairing: Rin x Shiemi  
><span>Anime<span>: Blue Exorcist

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.

- + x + x + -

x

x

* * *

><p><span>Just What I Needed<span>

x

x

x

It wasn't right. It just wasn't right. Seeing Rin so doubtful and unsure about himself just didn't sit well with Shiemi, because he was usually so full of life and confidence. She couldn't understand why the others didn't see that he was the exact same Rin as always, whether he was a demon or not. It hadn't been long since he'd revealed his true lineage to them all, and the other cram school students were still acting strangely around the Okumura twins, Rin especially. They were struggling to be around him, and would look at him with hostile eyes when his back was turned. That wasn't to say that she thought they were awful, because they all had a reason to hate Satan, but to push that hate onto Rin wasn't fair, and she could see that it was beginning to wear down his optimism and energy.

The young demon had no idea that Shiemi was thinking so deeply about him as he looked at some of the flowers in her garden. He'd come to the shop to get some powders for Yukio, and instead of complaining to Shiemi the whole time she collected the required items he had been surprisingly quiet and thoughtful. She had stood up and demanded he come for a walk in her garden, the unease at his change of manner making her bold, and all but dragged him outside.

"I - I know that things are hard right now, Rin. But they'll come around, I know they will." Shiemi said shyly, trying to put some conviction in her voice. Rin turned his head in her direction at the sound of her voice, but turned back to the plant he couldn't even name.

"Maybe I don't deserve it." He said morosely, shoving his hands in his pockets. Shiemi shook her head violently.

"No, don't say things like that! It's weird when you say things like that. You - you're... You're a wonderful person, Rin, and everyone will see it too!" The young girl self-consciously shuffled her sandaled feet beneath her kimono, but she made up her mind to tell him how she felt. It was the only way she could get him to see himself they way she did. "You know, it's thanks to you that I'm even alive right now. And I don't just mean because you saved my life a whole bunch of times either." Shiemi smiled, her eyes half closed and shining sadly as they seemed to stare into the distance at her memories themselves. "Shiemi Moriyama was a girl with nothing; she had lost her grandmother, she didn't speak to her mother, she had no friends, she'd never been to a birthday party, or thought about boys, and then she couldn't even walk because she'd sold her soul to a demon."

The blonde tamer wiped a hand across her eyes before the lonely tears of her memories could fall. "But then you crashed into my life Rin. You broke the demon warding gate and scared me half to death," Shiemi laughed and her usual warm smile returned, "and even though I always suspected you were a demon, even after you told me you weren't, you helped me with my flowers and you were the first person since my grandmother who really seemed to hear me, so I never minded. I thought that maybe you were a good kind of demon and wanted to keep it a secret, so I stayed quiet. Turns out I was right, huh?"

"Shiemi..." Rin started, taking a step towards her. But she shook her head and took a step back. Her green, green eyes looked pleadingly into his own to let her finish what she had started. Shiemi was terrified about laying all of her innermost thoughts and feelings out to another person, and she knew any interruption would make her stop when it was so important to continue. She had to tell him this.

"What I'm trying to say Rin, is that without you I would still be that girl with nothing, wasting away in that empty garden until I became nothing too. You made me want all of the things I never had, and made me realise it was okay to want to live. You gave this life to me and I will never stop being grateful for your kindness and your courage... Thank y-" Shiemi's heartfelt words were cut short as Rin Okumura closed the distance between them and pulled her into an embrace. It only took a second for her arms to go around him too, and they both clung to each other as Shiemi's tears ran unrestrained down her cheeks and into Rin's shirt. She only noticed the blue flames surrounding them both when she pulled back slightly to wipe her eyes and smile up at the young demon holding her so close. The flames made her feel warm and protected inside and Shiemi knew they were the manifestations of the emotions Rin couldn't quite put into words yet. He looked into her kind and beautiful face for a moment before pulling her back into a hug.

"Why'd ya have to go and be all soppy like that..." He mumbled into Shiemi's soft hair, pouting at the blush that he couldn't stop from colouring his cheeks. The young tamer just smiled wider in response, her face still resting against Rin's chest.

_Thank you._


End file.
